The Birdie Man
by happy doing nothing
Summary: COMPLETE! Komali, with some help from his new friends, tries to fit in with all the other kids in his class... Does he suceed? Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, well I just had this idea for some reason at 3 in the morning last night, and… yeah. The name of the story is not supposed to be funny okay? This story isn't that funny. So uh yeah please read and review!

Ps- oh, and this has almost nothing to do with the real plot… uh… and Zelda is owned by Nintendo, not me, I know it sucks but its true…

……………..

The Birdie Man

Chapter One

Leaving home

Prince Komali couldn't help but feel sick as he packed his bag. He couldn't believe he was already leaving, he didn't even know how to fly yet! But everything had already been planned, and he didn't want to upset his dad.

Komali was just tying up his bag when his dad, the Rito chieftain, walked in. Komali stood up and bowed, and his dad bowed back.

"are you ready?" he asked. Komali looked down.

"Yes dad" He nodded to his bag. His dad pointed to something on the bed.

"You won't want to forget that!" he said. Prince Komali's eyes widened as he ran over to grab it.

It was Din's pearl, given to him by his grandmother who had just recently passed away. Komali never let it out of his sight, it was the last reminder he had of her! He couldn't believe he had almost forgotten it.

His dad kneeled down beside him as he hugged the giant pearl. "Are you scared?" he asked. Komali nodded. "Well, don't worry about it, I'm sure that the people of Windfall won't mind you being a Rito. They don't seem to mind Quill, and he flies there everyday to deliver mail."

"But why can't I just stay home? I don't need to go to school!" Komali whined. The Rito tribe was going to send him to Windfall Island to go to school, but he just wanted to stay home.

"It's only for a few months, and Quill will drop by to see you once in awhile. Don't worry, you'll be fine!

He led Prince Komali outside to the beach, where Quill was waiting to take him away I a boat since he couldn't fly yet. The rest of the tribe was waiting to see him off. Komali put his stuff in the boat, and turned to his dad.

"Bye…" he said quietly. His dad smiled.

"Goodbye, my son." He said as he lifted the young Rito into the boat.

Two Ritos helped push the boat off shore, and Quill undid the sail. As they sailed off into the ocean headed towards Windfall, Komali looked back to see the Ritos all waving and shouting good bye and good luck, and he wondered if he would ever fit in with humans.

The day long trip was quiet; Komali and Quill didn't say much to each other. Not much happened except for Quill having to outmaneuver an attacking shark. Komali sat with Din's pearl in his lap, trying to think of life at Windfall. No matter how much he tried to think of something good, bad thoughts filled his mind; people laughing at him, being avoided, some kids stealing Din's Pearl… And as they reached Windfall in the evening, his head was so full of bad thoughts that he couldn't get out of the boat.

Quill lifted him out, and they started walking around the island. Windfall was pretty small, and most of it was covered in shops and houses. There were wild pigs running around being chased by little kids, and people running errands filled the streets. A big lighthouse towered above their heads, making Komali feel very small.

As the two Ritos walked through the streets, Komali could feel all eyes on him. People weren't used to having two bird people walking around their town. Or at least not him, Quill was there everyday.

Quill led him into a large house that was filled with lots of pictures and photos. There was a rather large man standing behind a desk, fiddling with a camera, one of many that surrounded the desk. As Quill neared the desk, the man looked up.

"Oh, hello Quill, what can I do for you?" the man asked. Quill let go of Komali's hand, and Komali hid behind him.

"Lenzo, I brought the prince, you volunteered to have him for a few months, remember?" The man scratched his beard.

"Ahh, yes, I did. Well," he looked around. "Uh… where is he?" Quill ushered Komali out from behind him. Komali looked up at Lenzo. Lenzo put down the camera, and looked down at Komali.

"Hello there." He said, giving an extremely big smile that creeped him out. Quill put his hand on Komali's shoulder.

"Say hi," he mumbled. Komali stayed silent. Lenzo cleared his throat.

"Well, you don't have to worry quill, I'll take good care of him." He said. Quill nodded.

"I'm sure you will. Now, he has to go to school tomorrow I presume?"

"Yes, there's school tomorrow." Lenzo said. Quill nodded.

"Make sure he doesn't get into trouble…" He let go of Komali's shoulder. "I have to get back to Dragon Roost now, the mail won't deliver itself!"

"Bye!" Lenzo said, smiling. Quill waved at Komali, and left. The room was silent for a few seconds, and then Lenzo cleared his throat again.

"So, Prince Komali, I guess you're gonna be here awhile, so lets go find you somewhere to sleep!" He walked up the stairs. Komali waited a few seconds, wishing he was back at home, and then ran up after him.

The upstairs was a lot cleaner then the downstairs, there were still pictures on the walls, but they were in frames. There were some boxes in the corner, but other then that there wasn't much else in the room. Lenzo walked over to the boxes, and opened one.

"Hmm… where can I find some blankets…?" He closed the box and opened another. Komali looked at some of the pictures while he was waiting. There were pics of all over the place, Windfall, The Forbidden Fortress, and even of Dragon Roost! There were others of monsters and people, but Komali didn't know who they were.

"Ah! Here we go…" Lenzo said as he pulled out a box from the pile and emptied it onto the floor. There were two or three blankets, a little worn but still good, and a few pillows. Lenzo looked to Komali.

"You know how you like your bed, so I'll let you do it, and you can sleep anywhere up here…" He looked around. "I barely come up here, so I guess you can call it your room… and yeah… Goodnight…" His voice trailed off as he went back downstairs. Komali looked at the pile, and then went to a corner of the room and put his bag on the floor.

Komali managed to make some sort of bed in the corner in a few minutes, and used the boxes to make small walls around him. He rested Din's Pearl on a blanket to keep it from rolling away. He blew out the lantern, and curled up in the blankets, trying to fall asleep in this strange new place…

…………………

And that, my friends, is the first chapter.… Yeah please review! Uh, flame only if it won't make me cry - and yeah… k bye!


	2. First Day of the rest of Your Life

Okay, before I begin, I have a few things to say. First of all, this has almost nothing to do with the real plot of Wind Waker. Secondly, I have brought in characters from other Zelda games example- Mido! Thirdly, this is Komali when he is little, like before he gives the pearl to link. Lastly, this story is very angsty, but I am not putting it in angst, at least not now. Yup… okay, onto the- oh and I don't own Zelda, but I will someday…- story.

……………..

The Birdie Man

Chapter 2

First Day of the Rest of Your Life

"Prince Komali…" Lenzo's voice echoed through his head. "Prince Komali, wake up!" Komali opened his eyes, and saw Lenzo standing over him.

"Huh?" Komali mumbled. Light shone through the window, making it hard to see.

"It's time for school!" Komali pulled the blanket over his head.

"Go away…" He felt the blanket being pulled off him.

"Come on Komali, you have to go to school, it's what you came here for!" Komali didn't budge.

"Leave me alone…"

"If you don't, then your dad will be mad…" Komali opened his eyes again. He rubbed them, and sat up. He didn't want his dad will be mad at him. Lenzo smiled, and walked out of the room after telling Komali to get ready.

Komali didn't know what he had to bring to school, and so he just emptied his bag and put Din's Pearl inside. When he went downstairs, Lenzo was nowhere in sight. On the desk there was a bowl of hot cereal and a glass of milk. He sat down and started slowly eating, his hunger being drowned out by nervousness. Lenzo came in after a few minutes, holding a box of photos in his arms, ad he set them on the desk.

"You'd better hurry up and finish if you don't want to be late." Komali pushed the food away. He wasn't hungry. "Very well," replied Lenzo. "I'll take you there."

The town was already bustling with people when they went out. Once again Komali felt eyes boring into him, but he tried not to make eye contact with anything but the ground. Lenzo led him to Ms Marie's School of Joy, a small building with only one classroom in it. Lenzo said goodbye, and left Komali standing at the door.

"Well…" Komali looked up at the door and took a deep breath. "Here goes…" And with that he opened the door.

The instant he walked into the classroom, the class went quiet. There were nine or ten other kids there, and they were all looking at him. The started whispering as he made his way to one of the empty desks. He sat down, and put his bag on the floor. The teacher, Ms Marie, wasn't there yet.

When Ms Marie finally entered the room, Komali wished she hadn't. Ms Marie was a large woman, wearing an orange tunic, and a blue coat overtop. She was overloaded with jewelry, and wore way too much makeup. She smiled at the class, and Komali cringed.

"Good morning class!" she sang in a shill voice.

"Good morning Ms Marie…" mumbled the class. Ms Marie looked down at a piece of paper.

"Time for attendance!" She took out a pen. "Now… Arill!"

"Here!"

"Link!"

"Here!"

Zelda!"

"Here!"

Komali looked around at the class. Everyone was looking at him, waiting to see who this strange new kid was.

"Hmm…" Ms Marie looked closer at the paper. "It appears we have a new student in class!" Komali sunk down in his chair. "Prince Komali?" Komali slowly raised his Hand. Ms Marie looked up at him, and suddenly her smile faded. "Oh." She said. Komali gave a fake smile, that disappeared as Ms Marie sighed.

"Very well, come up here and tell us a bit about yourself…" She said, all enthusiasm gone from her voice. Komali rose from his desk and walked up to the front of the class.

"Uh…" Komali looked at everyone, glad that he had feathers so noone could see his face slowly going red. "Well… I'm Prince Komali… I'm a Rito…"

"Prince?" The girl named Zelda had her hand raised. "Is that your first name or are you really a prince?"

"I'm really a prince," Komali said. "I'm gonna be chief Rito when I'm older."

"What's a Rito?" That came form the boy named Kafei.

"Ritos are people like be who live on Dragon Roost Island-"

"You mean you're a birdie man?" Silence. Everyone was looking at him, even the teacher. Komali wanted to go back to his desk.

"Birdie man?" he asked. Kafei nodded.

"Yeah! You look like the mailman, and he's a birdie man too!"

"You mean a Rito?"

"Yeah you guys look like giant birds!" Komali looked down at the ground. The boy named Mido laughed.

"Have pity on the poor statues, _prince_." The class laughed. Even the teacher hid a smile. Komali looked around at all the laughing faces, wishing he had his wings so he could fly home.

"Hey Mr. Birdie Man," chirped the little blond girl named Arill. "Are you evil?" Komali looked up.

"What?"

"Are you evil?" She cocked her head

"Nooo… why?"

"Because you have red eyes!" she pointed at him. "My grandma tells me lots of stories, and everyone who is evil in them always has red eyes like yours!" The class laughed again. Ms Marie cleared her throat, and ushered Komali back to his seat.

"That's enough class," she said, trying to regain control over the laughing crowd. Komali sunk down in his seat, and closed his eyes.

The first lesson was about monsters. Dangerous monsters, friendly monsters, mythical monsters… You name it. During the last 15 minutes of class, Ms Marie told the class to pair up and write a paper on the different monsters they had learned about. Komali was the only one without a partner, and so he just sat there with a blank piece of paper on his desk until class ended. When Ms Marie picked up his paper and saw nothing written, she just sighed and muttered under her breath "Ritos…"

The next lesson was the classes daily 'Happiness Lesson'. Ms Marie spent half the class rambling about why it was important to love who you are, and that you are unique. Komali rolled his eyes. Yeah, he was different. Way different. But he didn't like it. Most of the class just chatted away, not listening to a word Ms Marie said.

At the end of the class, just before lunch, Ms Marie tapped a ruler and the board and everyone went silent.

"Homework time!" The class groaned. Ms Marie grinned. "It's a project," More groans. "You all have to write a page on why you're unique, and if you're happy with yourself. Due in two weeks." She walked over to her desk, took a small bell, and rang it.

"Lunchtime!"

All lunch turned out to be was an hour where the kids got to eat the lunches they had brought with them, and talk to eachother. As if they didn't talk enough in class anyways. Komali hadn't brought a lunch, so he just sat in his desk and tried to get some more sleep.

Suddenly, three shadows appeared, and Komali looked up. Standing there was Mido, and standing behind him were Tetra and Ivan.

"Hey there, bird man!" Mido said mockingly. Ivan and Tetra smirked. "Seems you don't have a lunch. Why don't you go outside and dig up some worms."

"Go away…" Komali said quietly. Suddenly Mido grabbed his collar and yanked him up so his face was level with his.

"What did you say to me?" Mido said angrily. Komali cringed. The class went silent, everyone was looking at them.

"I said go away…" Mido dropped him back on his chair.

"There's something you gotta know about how this class works, bird man." He motioned for Tetra and Ivan to come up beside him. "You see, in this class, we rule. For example…" He leaned on the desk. "Say I want this desk because I want to sit beside Tetra… What do you do?" Komali stayed silent.

"You get out!" Tetra shouted, pushing Komali onto the floor. He knocked his bag over, sending din's Pearl rolling out onto the floor. The class gasped.

"He really is a prince!" shouted Arill. Komali looked up, rubbing his head, and reached for the pearl.

But Mido got to it first.

"What's this, _prince_?" he said. "Looks expensive!" Komali stood up.

"Don't touch that!" he yelled. "Don't you EVER touch that!"

"Or what, you'll peck me to death?" The three laughed. Komali looked around the room for support. Saria stepped forward.

"Mido, stop it!" she pleaded. "That's enough!" But Mido ignored her.

"Ivan, how much do you think this will fetch in the marketplace?" Ivan looked closely at it.

"I'd say at least 500 rupees! Maybe more!" chirped Ivan. Mido looked down at Komali.

"If I say I want this pearl to get rich, what do you do?"

Komali couldn't take it anymore. He clenched his fists, trying to stay calm. But as Mido started passing the pearl from hand to hand, threatening to drop it, he couldn't take it anymore.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" he yelled as the tackled Mido, sending them both flying to the floor. Mido yelled out of surprise, and dropped the pearl, sending it rolling across the floor. Arill ran and picked it up. Tetra and Ivan were trying to pull Komali off their leader, and most of the class ran over, and started chanting. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Mido proved to be too strong for Komali, and he pushed him off. Tetra and Ivan pinned his arms down while Mido jumped on top of him and started punching him in the face. Soon Komali could feel blood on his feathers.

Suddenly, Ms Marie came into the room and saw the two boys fighting. She ran over, yelling at them to stop, until finally Kafei, Malon and Saria managed to pull Mido off Komali. Tetra and Ivan ran over to him, asking if he was okay. Komali sat up, his face stinging. He looked around to see everyone looking at him with worried faces.

"Mido! Why did you do that?" Ms Marie asked sternly. Mido pointed at Komali.

"He started it! He tackled me!" he shouted. Ms Marie looked at the rest of the class.

"Is this true?" she asked. Most of the class nodded. Ms Marie looked at Komali, who was standing there trying not to cry.

"Komali?" she asked. Komali looked up at her.

"What?"

"Maybe you should jus go home…" she sighed. "We'll try this again tomorrow." Komali didn't reply, he just grabbed his empty bag and stormed out of the class.

Arill quietly put Din's Pearl into her own bag.

"Now class, please calm down and we'll all get back to our lunches."

Komali ran back to the photo shop, not caring about the people looking at him. He couldn't even tell what they were looking at him for; him being a Rito or the blood all over his face. He burst into the shop, slammed the door and ran upstairs.

"Prince Komali?" Lenzo looked out from the back room.

Komali washed the blood off his face glad once again for the feathers that covered him, he couldn't see the cuts. Feathers were sure helpful.

Lenzo came upstairs.

"Prince Komali?" he asked. Komali looked at him. "Why are you home already, school doesn't end for three more hours!" Komali looked down.

"I got sent home…" Lenzo opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he had the tears forming in Komali's eyes.

"Tell you what," Lenzo said, bending down by Komali. "You can stay home today, and I'll make us some cocoa and we can look at some of my pictures…" Komali wiped his eyes.

"Okay…"

Lenzo started showing him some of the pictures he had taken from Dragon Roost, when there was a knock at the door. Lenzo got up and went to go answer it.

"Prince Komali!" he yelled back.

"What?"

"One of your friends is at the door!"

………………

I'm finally finished that chapter! Can you guess who's at the door? It's pretty obvious, but I decided to have a cliffhanger instead of telling you. Anyways, I forgot to mention that I am putting Zelda and Tetra in as two different people, with two completely different personalities. Anyways, the next chappie will be up soon! Please review!


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Hoorah, chapter three! And how convenient, I have Zelda music playing in the background… theme for Windfall Island… stupid addictive midi files… anyways yeah… this one is pretty short…

Oh, and once again, I have failed in my attempt to own Zelda, and so it still belongs to Nintendo…

………………..

The Birdie man

Chapter 3

An Unexpected Visitor

Komali ran to answer the door. One of his friends? But he didn't have any! Not who lived there anyways. Who could it be?

He ran over to the door and opened it to see…

"Arill?"

Arill was standing there holding her bag in front of her, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Hi Komali, uh…" She looked to Lenzo. "May I come in please?"

"Why?" said Komali angrily. "So you and see my _evil_ plans for world domination. Arill laughed nervously.

"Oh, that… Listen, I'm really sorry about that…" She looked down at her feet. "My grandma tells me lots of stories, my brother Link says they are taking over my brain…"

"Come on Komali, she seems nice enough…" Lenzo said. "Let her join us!"

"Hmph" Komali stomped back to the back room. Lenzo looked down at Arill.

"He's had a bad day, come in…" He cleared his throat. "You can look at some photos with us…"

It annoyed Komali that Lenzo let Arill, one of the kids who had made his day so miserable, in his house. She kept asking questions about everything.

"So this is what the birdie people's island looks like!" she said happily. Komali rolled his eyes.

"We're called Ritos," Komali said. "And yes, that's our island."

"It sure is pretty!" Lenzo gave her another photo. "Hey, is this a dragon?" Komali leaned over to look at the photo.

"Yeah, that's Valoo. He lives on top of the mountain."

"Does he breathe fire and eat people and kidnap princesses like in the stories?" Komali shook his head.

"No, he does breathe fire, but he doesn't eat anything, and barely leaves Dragon Roost."

"Oh, okay." Arill put the photo aside, and Lenzo gave her another one.

"Rito… Chieftain…" Arill read on the back. "Hey Komali, is that your dad?" Komali's eyes widened. He snatched the photo from Arill.

"Yeah, that's my dad!" He looked up at Lenzo. "You know my dad?" Lenzo nodded.

"Yes, I've known him since before he was even Chieftain. Here, I have a picture of him and your grandparents." He passed Komali another picture. "Doesn't look very happy now does he?"

His dad was standing in the middle of Komali's grandparents, frowning. Komali's grandfather, who must have been chieftain at the time, was smiling, arm around his wife, Komali's grandmother.

"By the way, it's been awhile since I've seen your grandmother, how is she?" asked Lenzo.

Komali looked at the table, and didn't say anything. Lenzo's eyes widened.

"She isn't… is she?" Komali nodded. "Oh, Komali, I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" Komali shook his head.

"It's fine, we're all doing okay…" His eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" asked Lenzo.

""It's Din's Pearl, I forgot it at school!" He slammed his fist on the table. "And now Mido's probably already sold it…"

Arill suddenly remembered.

"No he hasn't!" she said, opening her bag. She reached in, and took out Din's Pearl. Komali's eyes widened.

"You have it?" he asked, surprised. Arill nodded.

"I grabbed it after Mido dropped it during the fight… I hid it in my bag, that's why I came here; to give it to you!" She gave it to Komali. Komali looked it over, making sure it wasn't cracked. "Well, I have to go; grandma will be wanting me home…" She got up and walked to the door. Right before she left, Komali ran over to her.

"Uh… thanks…" he said, still holding the pearl. "For getting this back for me I mean…"

"Don't worry about it," Arill smiled. "Helping people is what I do!" And with that she took off down the road.

That night, Lenzo went upstairs to see how Komali was doing, when he noticed that one of the pictures had bee taken off the wall. He looked around, and saw Komali asleep, curled up in his makeshift bed. Beside him lay Din's Pearl, and in his arms was the missing picture of Dragons Roost Island.

Lenzo whispered goodnight, and blew out the lantern.

……………..

Yay, a happy chapter! Anyways, I'm here to tell you that it might be awhile until the next chapters up, cuz I write these all on paper at school between passing notes and sleeping, and so far its longer then chapter 2… so yeah. Anyways please review! Thankies much!


	4. New Hopes Shattered

I did most of this blasting Axel F, so it took awhile cuz I was busy dancing…Yeah… so… okay just read…

I was too busy dancing to work on my take over the Zelda Company plans… so I don't own it… yet!

………………

The Birdie Man

Chapter 4

New Hopes Shattered

That morning, Komali woke up walked to school by himself, filled with a new hope. After the visit from Arill the night before, he thought that maybe there were others that didn't feel hatred towards him being a Rito. Maybe if he tried, he could make some friends.

He had left his pearl at home, and instead brought some of Lenzo's photos he had taken from the dragon roost box, incase somebody asked about his island, or Valoo. He felt pretty confident.

Komali opened the door, ignoring the people that looked up, surprised to see him after what had happened the day before. He walked over to an empty desk next to Arill, and put his bag under the desk so he wouldn't knock it over if Tetra pushed him off again. Arill smiled.

"You came back!" she said. Komali nodded.

"Let's just home things go better today…" Arill nodded.

Ms Marie came in with an announcement. They were going for a field trip to a small island, a half hours boat ride from Windfall, to study the different types of plants and animals that inhabited it. She told the class to split up into groups of three. And they were all going to be studying something different. This time Komali wasn't alone. He paired up with Arill, and they started looking for another partner.

Saria stomped over.

"Can you believe that guy?" she said angrily. "He'd rather be with that Tetra girl then with me!" Komali looked over to see Mido, Tetra and Ivan in a group. What a surprise.

Ms Marie came around, writing down the names of all the groups. When she reached Komali's group, she looked up, and a surprised look covered her face.

"Komali, you're at school today I see," she said, writing down their names. Komali nodded.

"It's what I came here for."

"Very well, you three will be studying the different types of flowers on the island, and taking a sample of each." Arill cheered, and Saria sighed.

"Flowers? That's boring…" she said.

"Flowers are cool, what are talking about!" Arill looked over to Komali. "Do you like flowers?" Komali shrugged.

"Don't care much about them…"

Ms Marie rang the little bell, and led the class down to the docks.

The boat was pretty small, just enough to seat the class, and Ms Marie, who took up two seats. The ride there, Komali had to admit, was pretty fun. He showed Saria the pictures he had taken from Lenzo, since Arill kept talking about them. Saria thought it would be cool to live with a dragon. Komali agreed, but told her it was sometimes dangerous. When Valoo got mad, he would breathe fire at everything that moved. Saria shrugged, she thought it would be cool either way.

At their arrival, Ms Marie explained the rules. The only one that Komali heard over the chatter of students was that there was no fighting aloud. Great, maybe Mido would back off. But Mido wasn't one to play by the teachers rules. After the explanation, the class all split up to go look for the things they were supposed to study.

"Think we could go swimming?" Arill asked in a hopeful voice. Saria put her hand in the water, and snatched it back out.

"No way, it's like ice water!" Arill slumped her shoulders.

"Aww man…"

Suddenly, Mido stomped over.

"Hey birdie man," he said, pushing Komali back. "What happened to my pearl yesterday?" Komali frowned.

"It's not your pearl Mido!" Saria said, stepping in front of Komali. "So just leave him alone!" Tetra pushed Saria out of the way.

"Keep out of his way." Saria glared at her.

"I want that pearl, birdie man, and you'd better give it to me right now!" Komali smirked.

"Well too bad Mido, I left it at home!" Mido stepped towards him.

"You what?" Komali stood up straighter, determined not to let Mido scare him.

"I said I left it at home! You can't get it now!"

"Why you-" Mido was about to push Komali to the ground when Ms Marie came running over.

"Children, children, don't fight!" she said, splitting up the two boys. Mido glared at Komali, before stomping away with him group. Tetra looked back, smirked, and waved at Saria. Ms Marie looked down at Komali.

"Komali, why on earth do you keep fighting with Mido?" she asked. Komali was about to say something when Saria interrupted him.

"He didn't do anything! Mido keeps on bugging him!" she shouted. "It was Mido who started it!"

"Yeah, Mido's being a bully!" Arill added. Ms Marie sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter who started it, just… don't fight, okay?" And with that she walked away. The two girls looked at Komali.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Let's just grab some flowers and get out of here, okay?" The two girls nodded.

When Ms Marie rang the bell for lunch, Komali, Arill and Saria had already finished collecting all the flowers, and they now had the afternoon free.

Komali, once again, had forgotten to bring a lunch, and so he sat on a rock next to the two girls, and stared out into the ocean. Suddenly, he and the two girls got showered with…

"Seeds?" Arill said, picking them out of her hair. Saria looked around quickly. Mido was whistling, trying to look innocent. Komali brushed the seeds out of his hair, and looked over to Mido.

"Thought I'd be nice today and bring you a lunch." Mido said in a mocking tone, shaking a bag of seeds. Komali just ignored him.

"I don't see what wrong with him," Saria said. "I mean come on, just because you look like a bird doesn't mean you are one." Arill nodded. Komali sighed.

"Well, not everyone sees that like you guys.

"My grandma tells me never to judge a book by its cover!" Arill said. Komali nodded.

"But noone ever listens to that saying…"

After lunch, the group decided to go to the highest point on the island, a cliff with about a 30 foot drop from the water. Arill sat on the edge, dangling her feet. Saria stayed back a ways, she wasn't all that comfortable with heights. Komali looked out to sea, and wondered what his dad was doing at that moment. Komali smiled. He was probably dragging some scared little Rito up to see Valoo to get his wings. He wished that Rito could be him. He wanted so much to have his wings, he wanted to fly back home, back to Dragon Roost, and compete in the races. He wanted to see the look on his dads face when he won, and his dad would be so proud of him…

Down the hill, Mido was talking to his group.

"I don't see how those two can like that guy!" Mido said, fixing his hat. Tetra shrugged.

"I talked to Arill. She says he's really nice…" Mido looked at her?

"Nice? Nice? Tetra, she would be friends with a rotting dead zombie if he was _nice_! Niceness means nothing!"

"Well, good friends are usually nice Mido…"

"I'm friends with you though Tetra."

Silence.

Ivan looked between the two, and feeling the tension in the air, got up and left. Noone noticed.

"So why are you friends with me Mido?" Tetra was annoyed. Mido shrugged.

"No idea. Hey, you're a bully like me and together we ruled the class, isn't that enough?"

"So are you saying you're friends with me even though you hate me?"

"I don't hate you but…" He looked up to Komali's group.

Saria looked down, and saw Mido looking at them, Tetra looked hurt. She nudged Komali.

"What?"

"Komali, Mido's looking up here, can I give you a hug?"

"What?"

"I need to make him jealous! So he hangs out with me instead of that Tetra girl!"

"But-"

Saria pulled him into a hug, nearly choking Komali.

"What are you-"

"Shhh!"

Mido stared wide eyed.

"Tetra, is Saria… is she HUGGING him?" Tetra looked up.

"Yeah. Guess she got sick of you Mido. I know I am."

"You liked me?" Mido stared at Tetra. Tetra looked away.

"Before you said you hated me." Mido looked up at Saria, and suddenly felt an extreme hatred towards Komali, more then he did before. Noone touched Saria except for him!

"That idiot is gonna pay…" he said, running up the hill. Tetra stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you think? He hugged Saria, and he's gonna pay!" He was really mad, madder then Tetra had ever seen him.

Saria noticed Mido coming up the hill, and she let go of Komali. Komali rubbed his arms.

"You almost suffocated me you know…" Saria looked nervous.

"Uh oh Komali, he looks mad…" She bit her lip.

"And he doesn't look mad at you either…" Komali said.

"Mido, I don't think this is a good idea…" Tetra said. Mido didn't listen. He just ignored her.

"Komali, get behind me." Saria said, stepping in front of him.

Mido stopped in front of Saria.

"Get out of my way." He said. Saria didn't move.

"Leave Komali alone."

"Saria, you're my girl, and noone's allowed to hug you except me!" Saria rolled her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do Mido; I can do whatever I want."

"Hmph. You're just like Tetra. I don't know why I'm friends with you either." Saria gasped. Mido crossed his arms. "We're through, Saria."

More silence. Komali stepped up beside Saria.

"Mido, how could you do that?" he asked. Mido glared at him.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Saria only hugged me to get you to notice her, and maybe spend a little more time with her then your group!"

"Stay out of this Komali; it's none of your business!" Mido said. Komali was mad. He finally had some friends, and he was going to defend them like any good friend would do.

"No, Mido, I won't stay out of it. You're mad at Saria because of something she didn't even do!" Mido looked at him. "You treat everyone like dirt, and I'm sick of it!"

"Oh yeah?" Mido smirked. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Silence.

"I thought so." Mido said. ""Ha, birdie man finally gets friends for the first time and his life, and he doesn't even know how to defend them!" He looked around. Saria was glaring at him, and Arill was standing up, looking nervous.

"Geez Komali, I would've thought you'd at least had the guts to throw a couple insults back."

Komali felt his fists clenching again.

"Well, I guess I had to expect that from a Rito like you. All Rito's are like that."

Anger was rising up inside of him.

"The only thing you guys are good for are slingshot targets!"

He couldn't hold it in much longer…

"Geez, are you not gonna say anything? Hasn't your dad ever taught you how to be a man? Oh yeah, that's right, you aren't a man, you're a Rito!"

Komali snapped.

"STOP IT!" he yelled. Mido stepped back, surprised. Arill and Saria looked at him. "JUST SHUT UP!" He felt tears coming. YOU ARE ALWAYS INSULTING ME MIDO! ALWAYS INSULTING THE RITO TRIBE! AND I WANT YOU TO JUST SHUT UP!" Mido frowned.

"Yeah? Make me."

Komali stepped forward and punched Mido in the face.

"SHUT UP!"

Mido looked up at him, hand over his eye.

"Why YOU LITTLE-" He tackled Komali, sending the two flying off the cliff!

"KOMALI!" Yelled Arill and Saria, both leaning over the edge to see if they were okay. Tetra ran over, and peered over the edge, a look of worry on her face.

The two boys rolled down the side of the cliff, rocks and plants tearing away at them, falling towards the water. Komali felt Mido let go of him. Mido managed to grab onto a hanging root of a tree, and that stopped his fall. He was bruised, and bleeding, but safe. Komali tried to grab hold of him to stop his own fall, but couldn't. He kept rolling down, and plunged into the ice cold water. Trying to keep afloat, he tried to grab onto a rock or something, but they were out of his reach.

After a feeble attempt at trying to grab hold of the cliff, he went under.

And Komali didn't know how to swim.

………………

Yay cliffhangers are your friends! Anyways, this didn't take as long as I thought it would because I got a lot of computer time these last two days, and I cut it short at the end because I want to make the next part another chapter.

If you want to see what happens to Komali, please review and I will tell you!


	5. New Friends

Okay, this took a long time for many reasons. One, I was stressing out over a film project for school, two, I had writers block (sorta) and three, I was busy at P.A.R.T.Y- and if you don't know what that is… well… you don't want to. It was horrible, gory, disgusting, way too long and well, there was no pizza. Which sucked. Anyways, I'm rambling…

Zelda not owned by me because my accomplice fell asleep while deciphering the blueprints…

………………

The Birdie Man

Chapter 5

New Friends

"Arill! Go get Ms Marie!" yelled Saria. Arill nodded, and ran down the hill to get the teacher. Saria panicked. She had no idea what to do.

Mido felt his grip loosening. His feet struggled to stay in the small crack in the rock wall, but he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He cursed. Why did he have to do that? He knew that the cliff was right there, why did he have to go and push him off?

He felt the root cracking under his weight.

Soon, the entire class was at the edge of the cliff, trying to see what had happened.

Link and Kafei found a rope in the boat, and they lowered it down to Mido. He grabbed onto it with tired arms, and they pulled him up. He looked down just as the branch snapped and went tumbling into the waters below.

"Where is Prince Komali?" asked Ms Marie. She looked around at the students, and did a head count. "And where is Tetra?"

Tetra ran down the hill. She wasn't all that confident in her swimming abilities, but somebody had to save him.

She dived into the ice cold water, and swam along the shore until she reached the part where Komali had fallen in. He still hadn't surfaced yet. His photos of Dragon Roost were floating out to sea. She took a deep breath, and looked underwater.

"There she is, Ms Marie!" Arill pointed out.

Komali was unconscious, and his arm was caught in the branches of a tree that must have fallen from the cliff.

"Tetra! Be careful!"

Tetra surfaced, took another deep breath, and went underwater.

The class was silent. Noone was making a sound, except for Mido who was still gasping for breath.

Five seconds passed, ten, twenty…

And then suddenly, Tetra came up with a splash, Komali in her arms. She looked up, waved, and started swimming back to shore.

The class ran down to the docks to see them, leaving Mido sitting there alone. Ivan noticed he wasn't there, looked back, and ran back up beside Mido.

"Mido, sir, do you need any-"

"Leave me alone!" Mido snapped.

"But sir, you're hur-"

"I said leave me alone! I'm fine!" Mido looked away. He wasn't fine, he was almost positive his foot was broken, but he didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Well… okay…" Ivan ran after the others. Mido sighed.

Ms Marie took the red chu jelly, and dripped some into Komali's mouth. After a few seconds, he sat up, coughing. Ms Marie smiled. He was alive.

After Komali caught his breath, he looked around. Barely able to sit up, he could make out blurry images of the class surrounding him.

"Komali!" Arill said, smiling. Komali looked at her.

"…How… What… What happened?" He said.

"Tetra saved you…"

Komali looked at Tetra, who was avoiding eye contact.

"I couldn't just let you drown…" She said, turning away from him.

Komali smiled.

"Thank you…"

Ms Marie loaded all the kids up in the boat, and after carrying Mido down the hill, they left. Everyone had finished their projects anyways…

Komali felt his head spinning. He couldn't sit up, he couldn't move. Everything was blurry… Arill looked over.

"Ms Marie, Ms Marie, I think something's wrong with Komali!"

And everything went black…

He woke up, barely able to move. Everything hurt, his arms, his legs, his head… everything. He looked around. He was lying in bed, in the now familiar room filled with framed pictures. He shook his head, trying to shake off the dizziness.

Komali lifted his arm up to rub his eyes, but he couldn't move it. He looked down… His arm was in a cast.

"Great…" he thought. "Just what I need…"

He sat up, and saw what else had been done to him.

His chest had been wrapped in a bandage… Broken ribs… That explained why he was having trouble breathing…

Komali got up, and walked downstairs, his stomach rumbling. He was so hungry… how long had he been asleep?

Lenzo came out of the back room and saw Komali.

"Prince Komali, you're awake I see…"

"Yeah…" He sat on a chair by the table. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, let's see…" Lenzo looked at the clock. "About… about a day and a half."

"I'm hungry."

"I'll get you something to eat." And with that Lenzo disappeared into the back room once again.

There was a knock on the door. Komali waited a second, and then got up to answer it.

Standing at the door were Arill, Tetra, Kafei, Saria and Link. Link looked bored, as if his sister forced him to come. Tetra wasn't looking at him. Kafei yawned. But Saria and Arill were extremely happy to see him.

"Komali!" Arill said, hugging him. Komali blushed. "You're okay!" Komali nodded, laughing a bit, and pushed her off, his arm hurting. Saria laughed.

"So, Komali, Ms Marie said that you're okay…"

"Yeah… Just this," Komali pointed to his cast. "Hey… wanna come inside?"

"Inside?" Kafei looked up. "But the photo guy doesn't let anyone inside!" Komali laughed.

"He'll understand."

Komali took them upstairs, and sat down on his bed. Link sat down by the wall, and looked at Arill.

"We can't stay long, grandma wants us home before dark…" Arill was busy looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Yeah, I know…"

Saria sat down by Komali.

"Listen, it's my fault that Mido… that he…" Komali looked over to her.

"No, it's not your fault."

"But if I hadn't tried to make Mido jealous, then you wouldn't have almost drowned!" Komali shook his head.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

He looked over to Tetra, who still wouldn't look at him.

"Thank you Tetra…"

Tetra just nodded.

Lenzo walked upstairs, and was surprised when he saw all the kids sitting around in his showroom.

"Friends of yours?" Komali nodded.

"Yeah…"

Komali and the others just sat around talking, until everyone had to go home. Tetra still hadn't said anything to him, Komali got the sense that she had been forced to come. Kafei and Saria left together, and Link was trying to get Arill to leave. Arill looked at Komali.

"Well, there's no school tomorrow… can I come over?"

Komali nodded.

"Sure…"

Arill waved as she was dragged out the door by her brother.

Komali smiled, and closed the door.

Lenzo looked at him.

"So, you do have friends…"

Komali nodded. "Yeah…"

Lenzo smiled as he put a bowl of soup on the table.

After supper, Komali walked back up to his room. He was tired already, and so he put out the lantern and curled up in bed. He held Din's pearl close to him, and drifted asleep.

He had friends.

That was all that mattered now.

………………

FINISHED! FINALLY! God that took a long time! Okay, I'm reeeeeeally sorry this took so long, but every time I tried to write this, I got distracted by people challenging me to Hexic on MSN… I have a high score of about 36 000, so if you want to challenge me, I'll accept!

Please review! Uh… oh, and for all you who requested a romance… can you see it? I'm building onto one… but if you want me to stop, I will…


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Wow… I finally decided to continue with this story after much sobbing over not getting any reviews for the last one… oh well. If you have read up to this chappie, and review, I promise I'll go review some of your stories!

Well, on with the story!

Oh, ps, I asked Santa for the Zelda company… but he said no.

………………

The Birdie Man

Chapter 6

The Calm Before the Storm

Komali sat on the chair, picking at his food. Why had he said yes to that invitation yesterday? Why? He didn't even think of the things people might say about him…

But he shoved that out of his mind and tried to eat.

But the thoughts, they just kept coming back… Arill… What was it about her he liked so much? Sure she was nice and all, but…

"Komali?" Lenzo asked. "Is something on your mind?" Komali looked up.

"Uh, no…" he said. Yeah. Nice. But Lenzo just turned and mumbled something about pictures. Komali pushed his food away.

"I'm not hungry." He said. Lenzo shrugged.

"Do as you wish…" Komali gave a small grin, and hurried upstairs. Maybe, if he was lucky, Arill would forget about the whole thing…

But his luck was gone when a knock came on the door a few minutes later.

"Komali! Your friend is here for you!" Lenzo yelled. Komali groaned.

"Coming…" He walked downstairs to see a very happy-looking Arill standing there waiting for him.

"Hi Komali!" she chirped. Komali smiled.

"Hey."

"Come on! It looks like it's gonna rain soon, we don't have much time!"

_Much time for what?_ Thought Komali, but he walked outside anyways.

The roads were busier then normal; everyone was talking about a storm coming. Komali knew why they were worried; storms always hit worse on small islands…

Arill led him to the beach, unaware of the swirling grey clouds above them. Komali looked up, and hoped the storm had missed Dragon Roost. He couldn't help feeling a little worried too, knowing just how powerful the storms could be. Arill stopped on the beach, and bent down.

"look at these Komali!" Komali looked down. Wow. Sand.

"What are we-"

"Shhh!" Komali fell silent. Soon, a small crab crawled out of the sand. It took one look at Komali, and buried itself again. Arill laughed.

"Don't worry, they do that to everyone."

"Ha ha ha." Komali said sarcastically. He looked out to sea. Uhoh, there was lightning…

"Um, Arill, maybe we should put this off…" Komali said, fidgeting with his feathers. Arill looked up.

"Why?"

"Cause a storms coming… you don't wanna be outside when a storm comes…"

"…Are you scared?" She didn't sound rude, but Komali felt bad. He shook his head.

"No. I'm not scared. I'm just… I don't like storms."

'We can go inside if you like…" She looked at the sand. "It's fine, we can do this again another day…" Komali looked away. That did it. He now officially felt like he had done something wrong.

'Lets go then," Arill said, standing up. "Where are you going?"

"Um, I should just go back to Lenzo's I guess." Arill looked hurt. Komali struggled for something to say. But, without realizing it, what came out was opposite of what he wanted to say.

"Or we could go to your house…"

Arill beamed.

"Okay! Grandma will love that, she always likes cooking for guests! And she can tell us a story! Maybe even one with Ritos in it! Just ignore my brother though, he's a jerk. We have a fireplace and everything! I'm sure Lenzo would rather have you stuck there then a stuffy little-"

"Let's just go okay?"

"Oh, sorry. Okay…"

The two started walking back to Windfall, when suddenly a flash of lightning, followed immediately by thunder, made both of them jump.

Komali felt Arills hand slip into his.

Glad once again for feathers, Komali quickened his pace. The wind picked up, and they had to lean against it to go anywhere. The streets were emptying quickly, people ducking into the nearest store or café to get out of the wind. This was one time Komali was glad he didn't have his wings. His dad has told him that when the wind picked up, it lifted you up and blew you around like a leaf.

But they got to Arills house okay. Glad for the shelter, Arill went straight to her grandma to tell her about their guest, and Komali just stood there. He looked around. The house was pretty small, just big enough for a family of three. A coat of arms hung above a blazing fireplace, and a pot of soup was boiling on the stove. A ladder led upstairs, where Komali figured Arill and Link slept. He waited until Arill got back.

"Grandma says it's okay for you to stay!" she said cheerfully. Komali smiled.

"Okay…"

"Come on, I'll show you my room!"

Arills room turned out to be not much of a room, just a space in a corner that was hers. Her bed was in the corner, and the walls were covered in pictures, some that she drew, others photos. A few stuffed animals sat scattered around the floor. Link looked up as Komali climbed off the ladder.

"Hey Arill, what's he doing here?" he said, attention going back to the book he was reading. Arill climbed up.

"We got caught in the storm, our place was closer." Arill said. Komali nodded. Yeah. Lenzo's place was half the distance their house was from the beach.

"Umhum…"

Arill sat down on her bed, and picked up one of the stuffed animals, an octorok. She fiddled with its tentacles and looked up.

"Our house is a bit smaller then yours…"

"It's okay." More thunder.

"Hey, wanna play with my dolls?"

Komali hoped Link wasn't a gossip like Mido.

"Umm…… Okay."

After awhile, Arills grandma called them all down for lunch. Energy soup. Very good. Komali was just glad for an excuse to stop making imaginary voices for a bunch of stuffed animals. Grandma looked over to Komali.

"So you're a Rito?" Komali nodded. "Wow, I've only ever seen Quill here before… So Arill tells me you're here for school?" Komali nodded again.

"Yeah, my dad made me come."

"So have you made many friends?" Komali thought for a second.

"I've made a few."

"Well, that's good. Arill tells me you've been having some troubles fitting in…" Komali looked at Arill. Arill grinned nervously."

"I guess…" Grandma smiled.

"Well then I have the perfect story to tell you!"

Arill looked to Komali, and smiled. Link just rolled his eyes, and left to go back upstairs. More thunder sounded and Grandma looked out the window.

"We have enough time…"

Komali sat back, ready to hear one of the stories that Arill talked about so often.

"Very well. Once upon a time, there was a Rito who had a hard time flying, and because he couldn't fly, all the others never talked to him…"

Komali listened very carefully, picturing everything in his head. Arill wasn't kidding, her Grandma was the best storyteller he'd ever heard tell a story too. Even better then the mailmen, who always had interesting stuff to talk about. Her voice put you in a trance, even Link poked his head out to listen. She explained every detail, but it didn't take away from the story.

She told them about a Rito who couldn't fly. Noone liked him, because he wasn't like them, because he was different. He was sick of being ignored and left out, and decided to prove himself by setting out to find the baby dragon that had been stolen from Dragon Roost. After facing much danger, and saving the flocks dragon, people finally saw him as equal, even better then them. He was finally accepted, without people making remarks about his flying.

And after she was finished, she looked at Komali.

"That Rito is a bit like you, Komali, wouldn't you agree?"

Komali nodded.

"That was a true story, I'm surprised you haven't heard it." She looked outside. The sky was clearing up. The storm left as suddenly as it came. "well, you should hurry off home, I'm sure Lenzo's worried about you…" Komali nodded.

"Okay, thanks for the story!" Grandma just smiled.

"Bye Komali!" Arill said, waving. Komali looked back, and waved back.

"See ya!"

When Komali got home, Lenzo asked him where he was. Komali just answered: "At a friends house"

He knew now what he needed to do to fit in on this island.

He had to prove himself.

Komali smiled, and went upstairs.

………………

OO I actually managed to get this up before New Years! Well, about 5 hours before. I had writers block, sorry this took so long. U heh heh… Well, I wouldn't hold your breath for the next one, I'm gonna have to get another inspirational wave… Oh well, I'll try to get it up sooner then this one. Well, see ya till next time, and Happy New Years!


	7. After the Storm

**Okay, woot for school. It's so boring, that it only took me two days to write this chapter…**

**Well, this story has sure taken a different turn from what I've planned… Not that that's bad, but I sure am having a hard time writing it… Well, all that means is that parts of this story may sound awkward…**

**Oh, and sorry, but I keep forgetting Komali has a broken arm… I don't believe I said anything about it in the last chapter…**

**Oh, Santa said that if I asked him one more time for the Zelda Company, he'd call the Easter Bunny to come hunt me down.**

**Beware- Lots of crying and yelling in this chapter...**

**………………**

**The Birdie Man**

**Chapter 7**

**After the Storm**

"So, Komali, what are you going to do today?" Lenzo asked, labeling boxes of photos. Komali shrugged.

"Oh, you know, stuff…" He grinned nervously. Lenzo looked at him for a second, and turned back to his boxes, labeling one 'Outset Island'.

"Well, if you say so, but just don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"I won't."

Outside, it was sunny. There were no clouds in the sky, and it was really warm. You'd never know that there had been a storm the day before, unless you listened in to people's conversations.

Despite the good weather, everyone was in a bad mood. Komali overheard people complaining about broken windows, destroyed shops, and who got hurt and how. A little more eavesdropping and he heard that the Bomb Shop had been completely destroyed. Well, that sounded like a good place to start.

After hearing the story form Arill's grandmother the day before, Komali had decided to prove himself. And what better way to prove himself then to help the town recover after a big storm?

He walked towards the beach, where the Bomb Shop was located. Sure enough, it was destroyed. The roof had been torn off, and half of the building lay in ruins. A bunch of wood lay floating in the water, being retrieved by probably the only swimmers on the whole island.

Komali ran up to Cannon, the owner of the shop.

"Please sir," Komali asked, trying to sound polite. "How can I help?" Cannon looked down at Komali for a second, then back up to his ruined shop.

"Go home, squirt." He said in an annoyed tone. "This is no place for Rito's, especially one with a broken arm." Komali looked down at his cast. He had forgotten about it.

"Please, I just want to help!" But Cannon just turned, away, and walked over to the water.

"Hey! Swimmers! Hurry up! We don't want all that wood to go to waste!"

"Leave us alone, we're doing the best we can!" Komali looked up. He knew that voice.

Cannon just sighed, and walked into his shop, slamming the door, which fell off its hinges. Komali ran over to the cliff.

"Hey! Tetra!" he called down. Tetra looked up.

"Oh, hi Komali." She waved. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help!" He pointed to his cast. "But this stupid thing is getting in my way…" He kneeled down on the edge. "What are you doing?"

"Saving wood." Tetra laughed. "Apparently Cannon doesn't have enough money to buy more. Besides…" She winked at him. "I have lots of practice pulling things to shore."

Komali laughed. Tetra laughed too, and continued dragging the wood to shore.

After awhile, Komali got up. Maybe he could help someone else.

He walked away, leaving Tetra to her work.

Walking down the street, he sighed. It was going to be hard finding something he could do…"

He walked over to a strange looking girl wearing a poofy dress and a ridiculous looking bunny hood. She was yelling at her dad.

"Daddy! Fix my window! My room is going to get dirty!" she yelled. Her father looked annoyed.

"Maggie! There are more important things then a dirty room here!" Maggie slumped her shoulders.

"But my room…" Komali tapped her shoulder.

"I'll help you…" he said. Maggie smiled.

"Okay, just a second. Daddy, I found-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Maggie's dad was glaring at Komali, who looked over to him, and backed away from Maggie.

"What?"

Maggie looked at her dad. "Daddy please! He just offered to help me!" Her dad didn't listen.

"I will NOT have a Rito helping my daughter!" he yelled. "Get out of here!"

"Daddy!" Maggie pouted.

"But I just-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He picked up a rock from the ground.

"Geez, sorry!" Komali said. He dodged the rock, and ran away.

What the heck was that all about?

So much for that. Komali sighed again. At least he'd dodged the rock.

He continued on. Everyone but him seemed to have something to do. He looked up. There were a few people standing on the ledge near the windmill that carried people up to the top of the lighthouse. But the wheel wasn't moving… maybe they needed help there!

Komali ran up ,through the game shop, to the ledge where they were standing. Standing there were a few people, including Link, and the islands doctor, Doc Bandam. Link was holding a torch.

"…so I just climb up there?" Komali caught Link saying.

"Yes," Doc Bandam said. "Climb up and light the beacon. The storm wiped it out, and if we don't light it soon ships might miss the island completely!"

"Okay…" Link said. "Here I go!" He started making his way up to the lighthouse, torch in hand. Komali poked Doc Bandam's arm, and he looked down.

"What do you want, kid?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Komali asked hopefully.

"Actually, no. There's not much that we can do anymore, if you had just gotten here earlier…" He looked to Komali's arm. "You should really go home and rest that arm of yours."

"My arm is fine."

"No it's not. It can't be I'm the one who fixed it!"

"… Are you saying you're a bad doctor?"

Silence.

"What I meant to say," Doc Bandam stood straight. "Was that it's not fully healed. I had another appointment to go to so I didn't completely fix it. If you come to the laboratory later-"

"So there's nothing for me to do?"

"No." Doc Bandam ushered Komali down the stairs. "Now go home and rest, we'll take care of everything."

Komali slumped his shoulders. He wanted to stay, but he left anyways.

Walking home, disappointed, he saw something that would only make his day worse.

Mido was standing there waiting for him.

"Hey, birdman!" Mido called. Komali stopped, and looked up at him.

"What do you want?"

"Hey, you answer to that name now? That's good." He brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Heard you couldn't get a job, huh?" He pointed to his leg. Komali noticed that he didn't have a cast… "Should've faked that arm, like me."

Komali stayed silent.

"Saw someone chick a rock at you too. Why don't you just go home? Noone wants you here."

"I don't care; I'm just here for school." Komali tried to get past Mido, but Mido stopped him.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

"Leave me alone Mido."

"You know what?" Mido crossed his arms. "I'm sick of your attitude."

Komali glared at Mido.

"You know what Mido?" Komali stood up straighter. "I'm sick of you!"

Silence.

"You don't have any right to say that."

"Why not? You insult me all the time." Komali was getting mad, and he fought to keep his anger inside. He was better then that.

Mido bit his lip. He had never actually had someone stand up to him, and if they did, he usually had Tetra by his side to back him up.

"That's different."

"How?"

"… Because. You're a Rito."

Silence again.

All of a sudden, Komali winded up and belted Mido in the face.

"I AM SICK OF YOU!" he yelled. Mido, hand on his face, looked up. Komali was angry, fists clenched, and probably red in the face. "JUST LEAVE ME AND ALL THE OTHER RITO'S ALONE!" He had snapped again.

Mido just glared at him.

"Did your dad ever teach you to mind your temper?" Mido said, glaring at Komali. "Or is he just as pathetic as you?"

Komali tackled Mido, sending him flying to the ground. He pinned him down, and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"YOU DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT MY FATHER!" he yelled. By now people were starting to stare, wondering what the yelling was about, but Komali didn't care. "MY DAD IS NOT PATHETIC! HE IS THE CHIEFTAIN OF THE RITO TRIBE, AND THE BEST ONE WE'VE EVER SEEN! DON'T INSULT HIM!"

"Are all Rito's as bad as him then?"

"SHUT UP!" Komali punched him in the face again. Mido struggled, trying to get away from the crazed Rito, but he couldn't move. "WHAT IS IT YOU HATE SO MUCH ABOUT US?"

Mido didn't answer.

"Is it the feathers?" Komali yelled. He felt tears coming. "Well, is it?" He reached up, and pulled a handful of feathers out of his arm, cringing in pain. "Do you want some?" He threw them at Mido. "HERE YOU GO THEN!"

Mido closed his eyes. People were gathering to watch, he didn't need this kind of thing happening to him.

"And so we have beaks, SO WHAT! You see them all the time on birds, so why are ours so different? Is it just because we're Ritos?"

Some lady ran from the crowd, and pulled Komali off Mido. Mido got up, and brushed Komali's feathers off of him. Komali struggled to get away from the lady, he just wanted to hurt Mido, for all the stuff he had said about Ritos. He wanted to make Mido pay. Mido, on the other hand, attacked Komali. The lady that had pulled Komali off of him screamed, and backed away.

Mido and Komali started fighting, throwing punches and even biting eachother, both of them holding nothing back. People just stared in horror at what was going on.

And then Ms Marie ran over.

"BOYS! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!" she yelled. She hurried over to them, and pulled Komali off Mido. Mido just stood up, and brushed himself off. He had a big cut on his cheek, and a black eye. Komali, arm hurting, and cuts on his face, struggled to get away from the teacher. He didn't care anymore what anyone thought of him. He just wanted to leave. But Ms Marie grabbed his hand, and started dragging him back to Lenzo's house.

"LET ME GO!" Komali yelled. Ms Marie didn't let go of him.

"This was your last chance Komali! Your dad is going to hear about this!" She dragged Komali, stumbling all the way, to Lenzo's house. She opened the door when-

"Komali?"

Standing there was Quill.

Komali didn't care, He didn't want to see Quill. Not now, not like this.

"Please Quill, I need to- OW!"

Komali nipped the teacher, making her let go of his hand, and ran up to his room, Ms Marie rubbing her hand.

He ran into his little box-fort, and buried himself in his blankets, clutching Din's Pearl to his chest. Oh great, now Quill was here. He was going to hear all that all that he had been doing, and then he was going to tell his father everyting that his son had been getting into.

He tried to listen in to the conversation downstairs, every word making him closer and closer to crying.

"Always fighting… Doesn't care about others… Insults the students… Attitude not fit for a prince… Disgrace to the Rito Tribe…"

Komali looked down at his cast. Mido was right, he didn't belong here. He belonged at Dragon Roost, with all the other Ritos, learning how to fly and how to keep order in the roost. He was a prince, wasn't he? He didn't belong on a small overpopulated island, almost drowning and always getting smacked around. It just wasn't right…

He buried his face in his pillow, and cried silently, trying not to listen to the yells of Ms Marie.

After a few hours, long after the yelling had stopped, Prince Komali felt someone shake him.

"Go away…" he mumbled. "I'm not here."

"Prince Komali?" It was Quill. "You can come out now, your teacher has left."

"Go away. I'm not here."

"Please…" Quill pulled the blankets off Komali's head. "I just want to talk to you. Do you want to go for a walk?"

Komali just lay there. He had run out of tears, and all his emotion was gone.

"Why?"

"I just want to talk."

"…Fine"

Outside, there were less people then before, and the sun was almost touching the ocean. Komali didn't look at anyone; he just clung to Din's Pearl, which he had brought with him.

Quill led him to a bench over looking the ocean, a little ways away from the shop, and they sat down.

"So, Prince Komali, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Quill asked. Komali just stared out to sea.

"What's going on? Nothing's going on." he said, looking away from Quill.

"I heard that you've been getting into fights lately."

"… It's Mido." Komali looked to Quill. "Mido keeps insulting me, and he keeps saying stuff about the Rito tribe! And he's really mean to everyone, even his own friends!" Komali clenched his fists. "He's the one who starts all the fights, not me! He's automatically friends with anyone who hates me, and he keeps on going on about how everyone would be better off if I was gone!"

It was Quill's turn to stare out to sea.

"Komali, do you really believe all that stuff that that boy says about us?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then why do you let it bother you? You know it's not true!"

"But he doesn't-"

"That doesn't matter. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, and noone can make that boy believe something like that. Besides, you have friends, do they agree with Mido?"

"… No…"

"Mido is allowed to believe whatever he wants, just don't let it bother you and he'll stop bugging you about it."

Komali looked up at Quill, who shook his head.

"Not everyone hates us. There will always be the few that do, but noone can change that. What you have to do is ignore the ones that try and get you down because of something that you can't change and are proud about."

"… But why do they hate us?"

"It's because we're different from them. We have beaks and feathers, and we can fly. They all find it completely unnatural because they're not used to seeing people like us." Quill poked Komali's beak. "Besides, being a Rito isn't so bad, now is it?" Komali smiled a bit.

"I guess not."

"Just ignore them. You're here for school, not for proving anything to anyone." He pulled out a letter from his mailbag. "Here," He passed it to Komali. "It's from the chieftain." Komali took it, thanked Quill, and put it in his pocket.

"Remember, Prince Komali, you're not here to prove anything."

Komali nodded. For some reason, he felt more tears coming.

"I'm sorry Quill." He said, trying to hold them back. Quill looked at him.

"For what?"

"I've been trying to prove myself to everyone." He sobbed. "Dad's going to be so mad at me when he hears about this- that I've been fighting with people and all that."

"Do you mean when he gets this?" Quill pulled another letter out of his pocket, labeled 'To Rito Chieftain, From Ms Marie, Teacher of School of Joy.' Komali nodded.

Quill took the letter and threw it in the ocean. Komali watched it sink beneath the waves, then stared at Quill.

"I won't tell your father." he said. "This will just be our little secret, okay?"

Komali nodded. He couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

He buried his face into Quill's shirt, sobbing.

Quill was confused. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He had never had another Rito cry in front of him, except maybe his own daughter. He had never expected the Rito Prince to need comforting from him.

Arill hid behind a wall, watching them. She had just been walking home when she had heard Komali's voice.

She smiled as Quill put his arms around the young prince, saying that everything was going to be fine…

She continued on her way home.

After Quill left, Komali walked home. He went upstairs, sat on his bed and read the letter.

Dear Prince Komali,

Hello. It has been about one week since you have left Dragon Roost, but I'm sure that it has felt like much longer. All the Rito's here miss you, and are wondering how you are doing. I have sent Quill to see you, since I'm sure you have probably not seen another Rito for awhile, I'm sure he will be of some company to you. I hope you are doing well, in your classes and with the other Hylians. I know that Quill doesn't have many problems when he goes there to deliver mail.

I have recently talked to Valoo, and he says that he will have a scale waiting for you here when you return. When you get home, you will receive your wings, isn't that something to look forward to?

Well, I have to go, please don't get into too much trouble.

Your Father,

The Rito Chieftain.

Komali smiled. This letter was just the thing he needed to cheer himself up. So Valoo had a scale for him… He couldn't wait to tell Arill!

Komali had made up his mind. He didn't need to prove himself to anyone anymore, he was just going to do good in school so he could go home… back to Dragon Roost.

Komali drifted off to sleep, still holding the letter.

What he didn't know was that the next day was going to change his life at Windfall forever…

**………………**

**OO**

**I'm finished… I'M FINISHED! Okay, I have been typing for like the last (looks at clock) 4 hours. Sorry this took so long to put up, but I got sick of typing. And during that week, I wrote chapter 8, which I will start typing right away so I can put it up soon…**

**Well, I'm not sure if that is a cliffhanger or not. I had lots of problems with this chapter, mostly the fight between Mido and Komali, the letter, and trying to get Quill to sound, well, Quill-ish… but I have PREVAILED!**

**Sorry, ranting. Well, please review! Chappie 8 will be up soon!**


	8. A Normal Day?

**…I hate typing now. This is the second chapter I've written in like 2 days… And my wrists hurt… Oh well, at least this is a short chapter… in a sense. Well, enjoy!**

**Ps- Um… I was too high on caffeine to even attempt to rule over Zelda, so once again, I do not own it.**

**………………**

**The Birdie Man**

**Chapter 8**

**A Normal Day…?**

Komali sat in his desk, impatient for the end of the school day to come. He had gone to school, despite dirty looks from the townspeople, especially Ms Marie, who had avoided talking to him. All the kids had just heard about the fight from their parents, and so they didn't care much. Mido, however, was not at school. Ivan told the class that he was at home recovering from his black eye.

Ha ha.

Very funny.

Arill had asked Komali to come with her after school, and he had agreed. She said that she had something to show him.

He had decided that he had to stop trying to look good in front of everybody, and that he just needed to get through school. He showed this by completing all of the work that Ms Marie had given him, and making sure there were no spelling mistakes. Ms Marie didn't; even notice though, she just sighed and walked away.

"Well class, it's time to go." Ms Marie said. Komali breathed a sigh of relief.

Finally!

He picked up his bag, the weight of Din's Pearl weighing it down, and walked over to Arill.

"So where are we going?" he asked. Arill grinned.

"You'll see."

She led him through the busy streets, Komali avoiding everyone's eyes. They didn't run into any trouble until a lady, the one that had pulled Komali off of Mido, stopped them.

"Arill! Get away from that Rito! He's dangerous!" she said nervously. Arill just smiled, and politely said 'It's okay, I'm fine.'

Komali then saw where Arill was taking him.

"The doctor's office?" Komali frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll see." Arill answered.

The doctor's office was like a laboratory, filled with vials and beakers teeming with chu jelly, which Doc Bandam used to make his bottles full of the stuff. There was noone waiting, so Doc Bandam came right out to greet them.

"Hello children."

"Hey Doc!" Arill chirped. "I bought Komali!" Doc Bandam looked at Komali, then at his cast.

"Come with me prince, I have something that will make that arm as good as new!"

Komali reluctantly followed the doctor back into his lab, and Arill sat down on one of the benches to wait.

After a few minutes, Arill found herself wondering…

It must be hard, having to leave your home for a long time.

It must be even harder living around people who don't like you, with no way to escape from them.

What would it be like to be treated differently, just because you weren't the same as everyone else?

It must be hard…

Arill looked up as Komali came out of the lab with Doc Bandam. Komali was grinning, and he had no cast. Doc Bandam had worked his magic again.

Arill smiled.

At least there was still people in the world that didn't care if you had a beak or not.

"Hey! Arill look! My arm's not broken anymore!" Komali said, showing his arm to her.

"How did you do it?" Arill asked the doctor. Doc just smiled.

"That's a secret."

Komali and Arill left the shop. It was still sunny outside, and people were still complaining about the storm.

They sat on a bench, the same bench that Komali had been sitting on the night before, when Quill came. Arill looked over to Komali.

"So, does it hurt anymore?" she asked. Komali shook his head.

"No."

There was an awkward silence between them, and noone said anything until Arill noticed a shadow in the distance.

"Hey Komali, is that your friend?" Arill asked. Komali looked up.

"It's Quill!" Komali said, waving to Quill. Quill noticed them, and flew down beside them.

"Hello Prince Komali." He said, giving a small bow. "Hello Arill."

Arill stood up. "I know you! You're the postman!"

Quill nodded, and shuffled his feathers.

"Excuse me, but I can't talk right now, the mail won't deliver itself!" He looked in his bag, and frowned.

"What is it?" Komali asked.

"I have a letter to deliver to Maggie. That's not going to be easy."

Komali remembered Maggie. She was the strange girl with the broken window.

"Quill, does Maggie's father hate Ritos?" Komali asked. Quill nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately." He turned away from the kids. "I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that, he left.

"So it wasn't just me…" Arill looked over to Komali.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Quill came back later, after the sound of crashing glass, and a loud 'GET OUT' rang through the village.

"I'm just going to use the postbox," Quill said, brushing glass out of his feathers. "That man will not allow me to deliver letters to his daughter!"

Komali and Arill decided to accompany Quill to the postbox, and on their way, Mido stomped over.

"Hey! Bird man! Who's your friend?" he asked.

"He's Quill, he's the postman." Komali said quietly. Arill frowned. Mido looked up at Quill.

"Wow, you look just like him." He pointed to Komali.

"Yes, we're both Ritos." Quill crossed his arms. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Mido thought for a second. He had a harder time figuring out what to say to adults then to kids.

"No." He finally managed to say.

"That's good, because if you did, then I might have to intercept all your letters, so noone would ever be able to reach you. You're Mido, am I right?"

"… Yes." Mido was annoyed. He didn't like being threatened.

"Well, Mido, I hope you don't mind, but we have letters to deliver, now leave."

Mido bit his lip.

"You're all weird. All of you." Mido said before stomping away. Quill looked down at Komali.

"There you go."

They walked to the postbox, and Quill put in Maggie's letter. Arill stared out to sea.

"There, now I have a little free time. Would you two like to go to the café?" Quill said.

"Sure, that sounds nice, right Arill?"

No answer.

"Arill?" Komali looked over to her. She was staring at something in the distance. Komali turned to see what she was looking at.

Something else was flying towards Windfall Island.

"Quill, what is that?" Quill squinted into the light, trying to make out its shape.

"It can't be a Rito, it's too big." He said. "It's some kind of bird…"

Suddenly, the bird, closer to the island now, let out a loud shriek, that made everyone cover their ears. The bird was huge, even bigger then most of the houses! It flew over the beach, and a gust of wind blew, almost knocking the people down. The giant bird was followed by five or six smaller birds, which Komali recognized instantly. The small birds lived everywhere on Dragon Roost, they were no strangers to him.

"Kargorocs…" He mumbled. People on the island started panicking.

"What are they doing here?" Arill shouted over the screaming.

"I don't know," Quill said. "They brought their king!"

"King?"

"Yes! The giant one is their king, the Helmoroc King!"

The giant Helmoroc made another pass over the island, shrieking again and knocking Arill off her feet. Komali caught her before she fell in the water, and helped her up. Quill shuffled his feathers in thought.

All of a sudden he grabbed Komali's hand, and dragged him onto the docks.

"Come on!" he yelled.

"What are you-"

"Come on! The Helmoroc is attacking the island, and we have to get you out of here! This place is not safe, we need to get you back to Dragon Roost!"

"But I-"

"Komali…" Quill looked down at him. "You're a prince. Where would all the Rito's be if we lost you?" He paused for a moment. "Your father would not allow it."

Komali swallowed. He didn't know what to do.

"Please, we'll send help, but right now we have to get you off this island." Quill bent down. "Now get on my back and I'll take you home!"

Komali looked down. He couldn't decide. He really wanted to go home, but he didn't want to abandon Arill.

Arill took his other hand.

"Please don't go!" Komali looked at her. Arill had a sad expression on her face. "Please don't leave!"

Komali looked at Quill.

"Go get help! I'm going to stay here!"

"What?"

"They might need help here! I have to protect Arill! Please, just go get help! I'll be fine!"

"…Okay." Quill let go of his hand and stood up. "Please, just stay safe…"

"I will." Komali nodded.

Quill bowed, spread his wings, and took off. Three of the Kargorocs spotted him leaving, and took off after him. Komali clenched his fists.

"Please hurry…" He mumbled.

The giant Helmoroc landed on the beach, shrieked again, and, with a last look out to sea, then ran into town with Arill, still holding her hand.

………………

**…Well, there's not much I can say about this chapter, accept that it didn't take long to type. Other then that, I just realized (I just bought Wind Waker) that I think I'm spelling Arill's name wrong (Aryll?) but it's too late in the story to change it. And if you're wondering how much longer this stories going to be, I'd say about 12 chapters. I have it all planned out (Well, sorta.) I am so proud of myself this is the longest story I've ever written already.**

**Well, please review! Chappie 9 up… well soon hopefully!**


	9. Familiar Faces

Well, I'm back with chapter 9! Holy man this story is addictive… heh heh heh I skipped studying for my social exam cause of it (don't worry, I still passed) but hey, at least I'm actually gonna finish it, so for all you people who hate it when people never update… you're welcome!this chapter is really short, sorry it took so long to put up but exams… are evil.

I don't own Zelda, actually, neither does Santa Claus, so yeah. And the Easter bunny had mercy on me, but I had to promise never to ask for the company again…

Yeah. Right. I'll do just that!

On with the story!

……………...

The Birdie Man

Chapter 9

Familiar Faces

Noone knew exactly why the Helmoroc King was attacking, but as it landed on the beach, everyone knew that it wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

Komali and Arill had just hidden behind a bush under some stairs so the smaller Kargorocs wouldn't find them, when Mido crawled up to them.

"Hey, what's with the giant birds?" he asked.

"No idea…" Arill replied. Mido poked Komali.

"Hey, Komali, kinda look like friends of yours, why don't you go tell em to leave?"

Komali didn't answer. Arill glared at Mido.

"This is no time to insult people Mido!"

"But it's true!"

Suddenly, a Kargoroc landed beside the stairs. Komali, Mido and Arill saw it walking back and forth, looking around.

"Arill, get your hair out of my face!" Mido hissed. The Kargoroc stopped moving, alert. Arill quickly put her hand over Mido's mouth, but it was too late. The Kargoroc poked his head under the stairs.

Mido pushed Arill aside.

"RUN!" he yelled. He and Arill quickly crawled out from under the bridge, and the Kargoroc flew after them. Komali crawled out, and then press himself against the stairwell. The Helmoroc King stomped by, taking one glance at him, and then stomped right by him. Komali breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly ran after Mido and Arill.

Arill screamed. She was being attacked by two Kargorocs, and Mido was trying to fend them off. Komali ran around the corner.

"Arill!" he yelled. But it was too late. One of the Kargorocs attacked Mido, and the other grabbed Arill in its talons. She screamed again, and the Kargoroc lifter her off the ground.

"Komali! Help!"

The other Kargoroc flew away, going to find someone else to attack. Mido cursed. He had a few cuts, but other then that he was fine. Komali ran after the Kargoroc who had Arill all the way down to the docks. The Kargoroc flew out to sea. There was no way that Komali could get her back now…

Arill closed her eyes, daring not to look down. She didn't want to fall into the swirling waves below her.

Suddenly there came a loud roar from right in front of her, and Arill opened her eyes to see-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She covered her eyes again, feeing the searing fireball fly above her. She heard the Kargoroc shriek, and then suddenly it disappeared into smoke, and she fell.

Arill screamed again, she was sure this was the end.

Then suddenly, she landed on something.

She opened her eyes to see…

"Quill?"

It was indeed Quill. He had caught her just before she fell into the ocean.

"Hold on Arill, I've got you!" he said, flying back towards Windfall Island. Arill looked up in the skies, amazed at what she saw.

Flying right beside her and Quill was the great dragon Valoo! He was even bigger then she had expected!

"Wow…" was all she managed to say.

There was another Rito flying on the other side of Valoo, but Arill didn't recognize him.

They landed on the beach, Valoo taking up most of the space. People stared at him, amazed. Everyone had heard tales of the God of the Skies, but none of them had actually seen him.

Komali ran over to them. They had arrived in the nick of time!

"Arill!" he said. "I thought you were a goner!"

"So did I, but Quill saved me!" Quill shook his head.

"I did not save you, Arill. Valoo saved you.

Arill looked up to the dragon, and gave a small bow.

"Thank you for saving me Valoo!" Valoo just gave a small nod.

The other Rito steeped out from behind the dragon.

"Hello my son…" Komali looked up.

"Dad!"

Komali ran over to his dad. The Rito Chieftain kneeled down and embraced the prince. "What are you doing here?"

"Quill told me that you were in need of some assistance." The Chieftain stood up. "We will do whatever we can to help.

The Helmoroc king, noticing an intruder on the island, gave a loud shriek. Valoo looked up at him, and gave a small grunt, telling the Helmoroc to back off, but the Helmoroc just shrieked again. The smaller remaining Kargorocs flew over to him, one carrying a hostage. Komali squinted to see who it was.

He saw who it was.

It was Mido.

……………..

Wow, that took 20 minutes. And I didn't even drink any coke this time … But I'll need a few for the next chapter.

I have to warn you, the Rito Chieftain (Komali's dad) doesn't have a name… Even on the actual letter he sends Link in the game, he signs it 'Komali's Father'… So I can't put down his name… Oh well.

Well, please review! Chapter 10 up soon!


	10. Helmoroc Hell

Hmm… well… This chapter… is pretty long, but nowhere as long as chapter 7 (I believe). I really have nothing interesting to say right now so on with the story!

Oh, and we're not aloud to get up for anything during exams, so the Zelda Company will have to wait!

……………...

The Birdie Man

Chapter 10

Helmoroc Hell

Komali watched in horror as the smaller of the two Kargorocs passed Mido over to the giant Helmoroc. The Helmoroc took Mido, who was struggling to get away, in his talons. People started yelling, some even trying to get Mido back, but to no avail. The Helmoroc spread its giant wings, and took off. It started circling the island again, and Komali could hear Mido yelling for help.

The dragon spoke, in a language that Komali couldn't understand, and Quill looked up at him.

"No, you cannot attack the Helmoroc at the moment, you might hurt the child." Quill looked at the Chieftain. "What should we do? We cannot attack him while he is holding the boy hostage." The Chieftain looked at the Helmoroc, who gave another shriek.

"We have to save him…"

"But how? We cannot allow Valoo to attack him, it's too risky."

"Yes, and I cannot go either. My wings are getting too old for stuff like this, and Prince Komali is too young to become chieftain if something happens to me!" Komali looked up at his father.

"So are you telling me that I have to save him on my own?" Quill looked up the Helmoroc. "That's impossible!"

The Chieftain shuffled his feathers, thinking.

"Dad?" Komali tugged at his father's robes. The Chieftain looked down at him.

"Yes?"

"I could go…"

The Chieftain's eyes widened.

"Komali…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Komali looked at Valoo. "I just have to get my wings, and then I'll help Quill save Mido!"

"But my son, what if something happens to you?"

"Nothing's going to happen!"

"But Komali… You might get hurt!"

"Please?" Komali begged. "Nothing's going to happen! Trust me! Quill will protect me!" The Chieftain looked at Quill, who nodded.

He sighed.

"Very well then…" He looked up at Valoo. "Valoo, please let my son receive his wings early… We need to save that child."

Valoo nodded, and looked down at Komali. Komali looked up at him, and Valoo spoke once again in his language.

Suddenly, a great flash of light lit up the beach, and disappeared as suddenly as it had come. Komali looked up at the spot where the light had come from, and floating there was a red sphere. Inside the sphere was a shining scale. It floated down in front of Komali, and he looked over to his father, who nodded.

Komali took the scale. It stayed shining in his hand for a moment, then disappeared in another flash of light. This red light surrounded Komali, lifting him off the ground, but slowly faded away. Arill looked on curiously, and walked over to Quill.

Komali opened his eyes after the light was gone, and looked down at his wings. Feathers had sprouted where his arms once were, and they felt really light. This was cool.

Komali looked up to Valoo, and bowed.

"Thank you Valoo."

Valoo nodded.

Komali ran over to his father.

"I'm ready!"

"Okay, here is what we are going to do…"

A few minutes later, Komali looked over to Quill

"So, um, flying is easy, right?"

"No, but you will learn quickly." Quill spread his wings. "Now come on, we have to be swift!" Quill took off, and Komali, after a moment's hesitation, took off after him.

Flying was easier then he had expected, he didn't have to do much except let the wind carry him. It was keeping up with Quill that Komali found difficult. Quill was the postman, and he had years of experience flying fast. Komali was struggling just so he wouldn't fall behind.

Valoo flew behind them, waiting for his chance to attack the giant bird.

The Helmoroc King looked up, and shrieked. Komali gritted his teeth, trying not to cover his ears. Seeing Valoo coming made the Helmoroc stop circling the island, and take off out to sea.

Mido stared down at the waves down beneath him, and tried not to be sick. He looked over at the Ritos following him. So Komali had gotten his wings and was coming to save him… Mido groaned. Komali wasn't big enough to carry him.

"Come on Komali! We have to hurry!" Quill shouted back. He flew up on top of the giant bird, landing on its back. Komali flapped harder, trying to keep up with the Helmoroc, and flew down to Mido.

"Mido, are you okay?" Komali asked. Mido looked over.

"Yeah, sure, except I'm being carried in the claws of a giant BIRD!" Komali rolled his eyes.

"We're gonna save you okay?" Komali looked back at Windfall, just a shadow in the distance. "Quill and Valoo are going to get the Helmoroc to drop you, and I'll carry you back to Windfall."

"No!"

"… What?" Komali looked over to Mido.

"You're not going to save me; you're going to drop me in the ocean!"

"No I'm not!"

"I don't trust you!" Mido pointed at Komali. "You're going to drop me, and make it look like an accident!"

"No I'm not!"

"You hate me! You all hate me! The only reason you're 'saving me' is you your dragon can get a decent meal!"

"Listen, you can trust me, ad have a chance at getting back to Windfall Island safely, or I can leave, and you can be fed to a bunch of Kargorocs. You decide!"

Mido bit his lip.

"Fine, but if you drop me, noone will ever forgive you!"

Komali nodded.

"Okay."

He flew under Mido, ready to catch him.

Quill climbed onto the Helmoroc King's head, wind whipping at his feathers. He grabbed onto the feathers right above the Helmoroc's eyes. Since the Helmoroc wore armor on his face, Quill couldn't hurt him, but Valoo could!

With a sharp jerk, Quill steered the Helmoroc so he was facing Valoo, who took a deep breath. Quill quickly flew off the Helmoroc just as Valoo sent a whirling torrent of fire at the giant bird's face.

The Helmoroc gave another loud shriek as the fire hit him, and dropped Mido. He almost strangled Komali trying to hold on, but Komali didn't want to waste anytime complaining. He started back to Windfall.

Quill stayed behind with Valoo as he and the Helmoroc fought. Komali struggled to stay in the air. He was flying against the wind now, and Mido's weight didn't help.

"I'm gonna die!" Mido shouted. "This is the end!"

"You're not gonna die…" Komali said. He concentrated on getting back to Windfall.

He was almost there, now barely able to keep flying. A group of people was waiting for him on the beach. Komali flew down, stumbled onto the beach, and Mido jumped off. Komali's wings disappeared, and he fell to the ground, exhausted.

The Rito Chieftain ran over, shoving through the crowd. He picked his son up and hugged him. Komali opened his eyes sleepily.

"Dad… I did it…" Komali smiled. His father did too.

"I'm proud of you!"

Valoo finished off the Helmoroc, who disappeared in a cloud of dust and feathers, and landed back on the beach with Quill.

Everybody in Windfall, despite the ruined village, was gathered around the beach, trying to get a better look at the Ritos and the dragon. Valoo let out a loud victory roar, and the crowd cheered.

The Chieftain put his son down, and stood up to greet the happy villagers. Komali stumbled over to Arill.

Arill hugged him.

"Komali! You're all right!" Komali smiled.

"Yeah, I am…"

Arill let go of him. "Oh, Komali, I was so worried! When you left and- but Valoo he- and Mido is safe too!"

"Aww, it was nothing…" He looked over to Mido, who was sitting on a rock away from the crowd.

"So you can fly now Komali! how was it?" Arill asked. Komali scratched his head.

"It's, uh… it's exhausting…"

Suddenly Mido got up and walked over to him.

"So, um…" He fiddled with his hands. "Uh, thanks for saving me I guess…"

He looked away.

"You're welcome." Komali replied.

"I guess being able to fly is pretty cool…"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"And Valoo is okay, I guess…"

Komali nodded.

"So um…" Mido continued. "See you around I guess…"

"See ya around."

Mido walked away. Komali smiled. Arill frowned.

"Geez! After all that he didn't even say he was sorry!"

"No, he said it…"

Later, Komali stood on the beach in front of his dad, Arill standing close by. The Chieftain cleared his throat., and looked down at Komali.

"Komali, me and Quill have discussed it, and we have decided that you are aloud to come home today if you'd like." Komali grinned.

"Really?" His father nodded.

"Yes."

Komali was just about to accept the offer, when he looked over to Arill. She wasn't looking at him; rather, she was looking sadly out to the silhouette of Dragon Roost. Komali bit his lip in thought. He looked up at his dad.

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"… Yes. I'm sure."

Arill looked at him, surprised.

"Very well. Goodbye then!" The Chieftain gave a small nod, and turned around.

"I'll write!" Komali said. His father waved, spread his wings, and flew back towards Dragon Roost, Quill close behind him. Valoo gave one last loud roar, and flew after them. Komali turned to Arill.

"Why did you stay?" she asked. Komali shrugged.

"I still have school, don't I?"

Arill smiled. "Okay." She said.

Komali picked up his bag, took Arill's hand, and the walked home together in the light of the setting sun.

………………..

…Wow, two chapters in one day… I think I should stop typing now (sweatdrops). Well, I am nearing the end of my story now, as you can probably see… I hope you liked that chapter! It took awhile to write, I'm not too great at writing anything even remotely exciting, but I think that turned out okay… Yeah, there's only going to be a few more chapters after this one, 3 at the most, but most likely 2.

Please review! I'll put up chapter 11 within the week (I have a 5 and a half day weekend after the exams!).


	11. Final Goodbyes

Okay… this is the last chapter before the epilogue… Wow! This is awesome! Well I don't wanna keep you from finishing the story… So on with the story!

PS- Since Zelda has been making me happy with awesome characters lately, I won't bother trying to steal it anymore (at least until my next story)

…………………….

The Birdie Man

Chapter 11

Final Goodbyes

Prince Komali stared out the window of the café, waiting for Arill to finish her drink.

"So…" Arill looked over to Komali, putting her glass on the table. "You're going home today?"

"Yeah… Quill's coming to pick me up soon…"

Arill stared at her empty glass… She didn't want Komali to leave.

It had been 6 months since Komali had last seen another Rito. Quill came to the island now and then to deliver mail, but Komali never saw him. Ever since they had left, the Chieftain had decided that his son could take care of himself, so he didn't send Quill to check up on him.

During that time, a lot had changed.

Noone, except maybe Maggie's father, gave Komali a hard time anymore. Everyone now considered the Rito Tribe as heroes, and Komali as one of them. He finally fit in, like he had always wanted.

Mido was probably the one who had changed the most. He was back together with Saria, and friends with Tetra again. His attitude was better, and he was a lot nicer. He also considered Komali as an acquaintance instead of his enemy. Komali knew that this was probably only because he had saved Mido's life, but he didn't mind. It was better then being bullied all the time.

Everyone had changed during those six months, Tetra, Saria, Arill… Even Komali himself had changed. He was more independent, and had a lot more courage then when he had arrived at Windfall… And he was going to leave a lot prouder of what he was then when he had first walked down the street, with everyone staring at him…

But this was the last day…

Komali sighed. He really longed to be with his own tribe again, back at Dragon Roost… But part of him wanted to stay. He had made a lot of friends here…

But he knew he had to leave. He was to be chieftain in a few years, and he had to start his training soon. He needed to go home.

But as much as it pained him to admit it… He might never have time to come back to Windfall… He might never get to see Arill for a long time! That's why he had invited Arill to lunch.

Over the days they had became best friends, maybe even more. He had wanted to do something special for her, but he only had enough rupees left for lunch. But Arill was happy, and so he didn't really mind.

Arill stood up, and looked at Komali.

"Want me to help you pack?" she asked. Komali nodded.

"Okay."

People didn't stare at Komali when he walked down the street anymore, and he liked that. He was considered normal now.

"Thanks for lunch…" Arill said. Komali smiled.

"You're welcome." He scratched his head. "I sorry, it was all I could-"

"It was fun!" Arill looked to the sky. "You didn't need to do anything special for me!" Komali shrugged.

"Well, okay…"

Komali didn't have much to pack, just some clothes, a few photos, and Din's Pearl, which he could carry on his back.

During the six months he had been there, Komali had practiced his flying. He could often be seen doing laps around the island, taking trips up to the top of the lighthouse, practicing his landings on the beach, and showing off his wings to everyone. He was really proud of them. He had practiced so much that he could now carry heavy loads long distances, even flying into the wind!

Arill helped him stack the boxes back in the corner where they had been when he had first came, and soon Lenzo came upstairs.

"Prince Komali… Quill has arrived."

Komali took one last look around the showroom that had been his home for half a year, and quickly followed Lenzo downstairs, Arill behind him.

Quill was standing at the door, smiling.

"Hello, Komali."

"Hi…" Komali mumbled.

"Are you ready to go home?" Komali shrugged.

"I guess."

Quill looked to Lenzo, and bowed.

"Thank you for taking care of the prince for us, Lenzo." He held out a bag of rupees to the photographer. Lenzo shook his head.

"Don't worry about paying me, it was volunteer work." Lenzo looked down to Komali, reached over to his desk, and held out a small wrapped present to him. "Here, Komali, this is for you." Komali took it, thanking him, and put it in his bag.

"We should get going…" Quill opened the door. "Everyone's looking forward to your return, Komali."

"Yeah…"

"Goodbye, Prince Komali!" Lenzo said. Komali smiled.

"Bye!"

And Arill taking his hand, he followed Quill down to the beach.

Waiting on the beach was Ms Marie with the students from Komali's class. Quill nodded at them, and stood by the docks, waiting for Komali to say goodbye. Komali walked up to the class.

"See ya guys…" he said. "Bye Prince Komali!" said Zelda.

"Good luck becoming chieftain!" chirped Kafei.

"We'll miss you…" sighed Saria. Komali nodded.

"I'll miss you guys too…"

After Saria gave him a hug, Komali turned to Mido, Tetra and Ivan.

"SO I guess this is goodbye, huh?" Tetra asked. Komali nodded again. Tetra smiled, and closed her eyes.

"It's been real."

"Hey, bird man," Mido smiled. "See you 'round." Komali smiled.

"Yeah."

Ivan just gave a small wave, and walked back to the group of students. Komali looked up at Ms Marie.

"Farewell, Prince," she said, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here, I want you to have this…"

"What is it?" Komali asked, putting the paper in his bag.

"It's that report I asked you to do when you first came here. I think you need it more then I do…"

Komali smiled.

"Thanks. Well, goodbye…" He thought for a second, then added: "I've learned a lot."

Ms Marie just smiled.

Komali walked over to Quill.

"I'm ready."

Quill looked to the class. "May the wind fill your wings!" He bowed, and walked out onto the dock. Komali was about to follow, when Arill grabbed his arm.

"Huh?"

"Goodbye Komali…" Arill quickly looked around, hoping noone was watching, then quickly bent forward and gave Komali a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you…"

Komali's face went completely red. He cleared his throat.

"Bye… I'll miss you too…" He gave Arill a small hug, and followed Quill onto the dock. With one last look at Arill, he spread his wings, and took off to Dragon Roost, Quill right behind him. Arill ran to the end of the dock. The class started waving.

"I'LL WRITE TO YOU!" she yelled, holding back tears. Komali also felt tears coming, but he didn't turn back. He couldn't.

And with those final words, the postman and the young Rito Prince faded into the distance.

Arill rubbed her eyes, took one last look towards Dragon Roost, then turned and ran back into Windfall.

…………….

…

I'm finished…

I'M FINISHED! Wow… that felt good.

Well, yes, I am finished the story. This story was so fun to write… man I'm gonna miss it.

Well, the ending, tell me if it sounds awkward, cause it's the first story I've written that actually has an end.

Please review and tell me your thoughts on this story, like what I could've done better… I know there's lots I have to improve on.

Well, there is going to be an epilogue, I'll have it up soon, but other then that… This story is done. Hooray!

I really hope you liked the story… Oh, and in your review, tell me if I should write a sequel, cause I will if people want one!


	12. Epilogue

Okay, here I am with the 12th and final chapter, the epilogue. I'm still not sure if this will lead to a sequel or not, but oh well… I hope you like it!

……………………

The Birdie Man

Epilogue

Komali collapsed o his bed, shining gold medal around his neck. He smiled; he had finally managed to come in first place in the Bird Man Races. His dad had been right there among the crowd, cheering the loudest as Komali flew across the finish line.

He looked beside him, noticing that there was a letter on his pillow. Komali sat up, and opened the letter. It was from Arill.

Dear Komali,

Hi! This is Arill! How are things over at Dragon Roost? It's pretty boring here, ever since you left nothing ever seems to happen! Link tells me that I should stop saying that, but it's true! The most exciting thing that ever happens here is when Mido gets stuck in a tree (Ivan's teaching him to climb trees)!

Quill tells me that you entered yourself in a race! Did you win? Quill thinks that you're not going to win, he says that your wings are too small, and he thinks that he could beat you in a race, but I don't think so! I hope you came in first!

Well, everyone misses you lots! When do you think you'll be able to come and visit? I know that you're probably really busy, with becoming chieftain and all, but maybe your dad will let you come over for awhile!

Well, Grandma's calling me, I have to go!

I miss you lots!

Arill

PS- Tell Valoo that I say hi!

Komali reread the letter 4 times. He really missed Arill… But his busy schedule kept him from having any free time to visit. He looked over at the picture on his shelf, the one that Lenzo had given him as a present. It was a picture of him and Arill, one he had taken during Link's birthday party. He'd had his arm around Arill, who was giving a peace sign to the camera. Komali smiled, remembering the small gift Arill had given him just before he had left Windfall.

Touching his cheek, he longed to see her again…

"Komali! The feast is about to begin!" The Chieftain's voice rang through his room.

"Coming dad!" Komali folded up the letter, then ran out to go join the other Rito's in the feast honoring the winners of the race.

On his way out, he knocked a piece of paper off his shelf. It landed on the ground and fell open.

It was Komali's essay he had written over two years ago.

_I am a Rito. I have a beak, and wings and I can fly! I used to live on Dragon Roost Island, but my dad me come to Windfall for school. I am the only person living on Windfall who can fly, so I guess that makes me unique. I don't mind, because I'm proud to be a Rito!_

_Most people don't know much about us, and to some people, we're nothing more then a myth, like the Hero of Legend! Because not many people understand our way of living, they criticize us. They make fun of our beaks, insult our tribe, and I even had a few people throwing rocks at me! The only reason people did that was because I was different._

_I guess that when I first came to Windfall, I wasn't very happy with who I was, because I felt so out of place, but now I'm prouder then ever to be a Rito! People have finally accepted us, they see past the beaks and feathers, and see that we have feelings and thoughts of our own! I guess it just took a little effort, but now I can feel proud of who I am._

_I'm going to miss this place when I leave, once you get past the insults, the people who live here are really nice! I promise that I'll come back one day to visit!_

Those words would always ring true.

As Komali sat beside his father at the table, he knew that he would one day return to Windfall, no matter how much effort it took.

But for now, it was time to celebrate.

……………………


End file.
